


Kinkance victories.

by Metalotaku



Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, bonding moment, cooped up, injured, ryan and lance week, stir crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: after the battle the volton paladins are left to recuperate in the medical wing of the atlas. however some don't take well to the extended stay indoors once they are finally back on earth and it's free of immanent danger. however that's against orders.





	Kinkance victories.

“Ryan! Oh my god. You just scared the shit out of me dude!” Lance said bracing himself against the hall wall with one hand and a palm to his chest to support it from bursting out of his chest like it felt. He was practically bent in half as he stood in front of the MFE pilot. Ryan at least raised a brow at the wreck he unintendedly caused Lance to turn into. The Voltron pilot still in his hospital gown. His iv-bag tied haphazardly to his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asks the paladin once Lance has visibly collected himself enough to drop his hand from his chest and pull himself up by the wall back to standing height.

“What am I doing?” Lance asks back. “What are you doing?” Lance shoots back with a scrunched accusatory look at the MFE pilot. Causing the taller boy to raise his brow even higher and turn his head just a centimeter to the side at it.

“Patrolling.” Ryan answers still keeping his eyes on Lance.

“Pa...tro...lling?” Lance draws out the word looking around the dimmed hall they are in. “Just outside the medical ward?”

“there is a vulnerable important resource in the area.” Ryan says with a tone of authority.

“in the medical ward?” Lance says again. A skeptical brow raised and head tilt with a hand on a cocked hip.

“yes. One of which is currently out of its designated area.” Ryan says still keeping his eyes on Lance.

Lance looked around the hall again before turning back to Ryan. “and you know this… how?”

Ryan couldn’t hold back the little chuff snort at that. “I’m looking at him.” And Ryan would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he enjoyed watching the paladin turn a shade of his lion.

Lane sputtered a bit before getting out. “excuse you, I am not vulnerable.” He pointed an indignant finger at the ground between the two.

Ryan dropped his chin and both of his eyebrows rose at that exclamation. “you are unarmed, you have no pants, and your iv is tied to your arm.”

“And as a paladin of Voltron I've been at a worse disadvantage in a more hostile location. So, I'm just dandy thank you.” he flapped his hand condescendingly at the wrist at Ryan with an up turned nose and puckered lips.

“I'm still under orders to see to it that all paladins remain in their rooms for their required bed rest until discharged.” Ryan states plainly with full authority in his voice and posture. Shoulders squared and back, chest out and locked eye contact with the offending party. 

“Right…” Lance says slowly pushing himself up and away from the wall a bit to stand up straight. He clicks his slippered heels together and brings his hand up for a salute. “Good luck with that cadet Kinkade.” Just as the look of puzzlement at the strange address and tone of respect directed at him kicks in Lance is turned and taking off running down an ajoining hallway. Giving the paladin a few second head start while Ryan's processing rebooted to follow. It does not take long for MFE pilot to catch up to the fleeing paladin. He is taller, uninjured and wearing rubber soled shoes. Just as he gets up alongside Lance the skinnier and more agile boy cuts a tight turn into another hall. Sliding a bit on his improper shoes and nearly colliding with a wall. But managed to keep moving forward until he righted himself. Getting another small lead as Ryan needed more time to make the turn and follow. 

“Please do not get more injured on my shift. I don't want to fill out the paperwork.” Ryan called out as he watched Lance slip into another turn. He followed the sound of Lance's struggling laughter to find where his target had slipped into his next turn. 

“Crap.” He heard from Lance as he made the turn to only see the paladin hunched over a bit braced once again on the wall of a dime hall way. 

“Lance…” Ryan cut off as a finger was jutted up at him at an odd angle behind Lance's back. 

“Minute. I just need a minute. I call a time out.” Lance got out between a few wheezes. Ryan carefully positioned himself behind Lance putting an arm around him at the shoulders above his ribs for support. Carefully maneuvering his other arm over his shoulder so as not to crush his iv bag. “No… no. I said time out. I'm not giving up my chance at freedom yet.” Lance said through some struggled breathes. Making an attempt to push away from his would-be jailer. 

“You are not a prisoner.” Ryan says flatly with a roll of his eyes. 

“Correct, I’m a captive. Prisoners get yard time at least. I’m done staring at the same four walls, and the teasing window that does not open. I need fresh air. I need out of this tin can. You are not going to stop me either. Been there for 3 weeks. I’m going stir crazy Here. We got out more on the trip home in deep space.” Lance all but yells at Ryan still trying to pull away from the man’s hold while panting. 

“Five.” is Ryan’s response

Lance stares at Ryan for a hard minute, but he stopped straining against his hold also. “what?”

“You were unconscious for two.” 

Lance Stares slack jawed at Ryan for several long seconds before squawking out loud enough to make Ryan flinch away from the sound. “You think that’s helpful? Less bad? Anything besides making it worse and justifying my mad dash for freedom?”

 

“It was just factual.” Ryan tries to sooth. But Lance just frowns deeper at him. Ryan let out a sigh. “if I take you back to your room will you…”

“I’m making my escape as soon as your back is turned.” Lance cut him off glaring at him. “I’m getting out of here for a few hours. You are not stopping me. No matter what. Do not think just because I’m in pain now that I’m letting you win this.” Lance seethed at him.

“you’re in pain?” Ryan said giving the boy in his arms a pained look.

Lance just gave him the most deadpanned look he could while hanging off him. “that’s your take away from what I’ve said.

“is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?” Kinkade asked carefully watching Lance’s face. 

Lance puffing out his lower lip and rolling his eyes with a huff. “No, there is no changing my mind on being stir crazy and trapped like a rat on this ship. No offense to Allura’s mice.”

“Then,” Kinkade let out a sigh. “I'll accompany you.”

“What?” Lance asked confused by the response at first. Then completely caught off guard by Ryan sweeping his feet out from under him to lift him into his arms bridal style. Lance would deny the shriek that left him from the action, and that he clung tighter to his jailer bring up his free hand to wrap around the man's neck. While pressing his face into his own elbow propped on Ryan's shoulder. 

“I won't drop you.” Ryan said turning down the hall he came from to head towards an outer exit to the haul of the ship. 

“That is not the point. Why did you even pick me up? I can walk on my own.” Lance protested verbally. He made no attempts to get free though. Lifting his head to look around and get his bearings on where they were headed. His heart pounding away in his chest at the fright slowly settling though his breathing still a bit short. 

“You still seem to be having some trouble breathing. I've failed my duty if you are made worse in the execution of them.” Ryan answered clearly. 

“Ok, but like won't you get in trouble for sneaking out with me? What about the rest of your rounds?” Lance asked looking to Ryan with a worried lilt to his voice and face.

Ryan managed to catch it from a side glance before his attention was pulled to the door he was at. An air lock That was set to its atmospheric parameters. “Hold tight so I can open the door.” Ryan instructed instead of answering his charges questions. Once he felt Lance tighten his grip around his neck, Ryan dropped his arm from Lance's upper back and grabbed his key card attached to its lanyard at his waist swiping it across the lock before allowing it to retract to his belt. He swiftly brought his arm back up to support Lance before walking into the airlocks chamber. Once the inner door was shut he crouched down and set Lance up with his back to the door they just entered. Was he was clear of the paladins grasp. 

Which Lance did seem to be a little hesitant to release at first. And maybe had a little regret in doing so the way his brow was furrowed as he watched Kinkade step away from him to swipe his key card to the exit door. Pressing a few keys to keep the door open. Allowing the cool night air to flood the room and giving the two boys a view of the sky from this upper deck. “I don't want to get you in trouble Ryan.” Lance said with some sadness to his voice and features when Ryan turned around to look at the paladins sitting on the floor.

Kinkade chose to sit down beside him before answering once his back was pressed to the same door as Lance's. “My shift is almost over anyway. I call in a favor to get my relief on duty early.”

With those words to Lance Ryan pushed his call button. “Kinkade to Griffin.”

“What is it Kinkade? Why aren't you at your post?” Griffin's voice came in clear over the comms. “Rizavavi brought you dinner and you were not at your post. She's on shift now because of you.”

“Apologies. I was needed to escort an escaped paladin.” Ryan's hand shot up to cover Lance's mouth before the boy could say whatever words he had hanging from his lips in indignation at being ratted out by the boy besides him. “In process now.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Griffin's angry tirade over the comms echoed off the walls. “You tell Kogane to get his ass back to his room and actually follow orders!” Lance's eyebrow raised at that and Ryan gave him just the slightest up turn of the side of his mouth. “He maybe be head of Voltron, but he is not in charge of anything here at the Garrison. He the same lowly cadet as the rest of us. And he needs to step back in line.” They both smiled, Ryan feeling Lance's on the palm of his hand and seeing it in his eyes at the comm as a frustrated growl came through it. “Where the hell are you at Kinkade? I'm checking your location.” 

“Sector Hulu 23 sir.” Ryan answered before James responded in like.

“Is he on the outside of the atlas again?! You get him inside and back to his room! Do you hear me Kinkade. Put your comm out the fucking airlock.” James didn't even wait more than a breath before he started screaming. Ryan wincing and Lance bringing his hands up to cup his ears. ” Kogane back inside the ship or so help me I will have the entire science R&D department on a way to keep your dog from disappearing. Do you hear me?! I will find a way to extend your stay in medical another 3 weeks asshole, you are not above a fucking medical order for bedrest.”

“I don't think you have that kind of pull sir.” Kinkade answered with another grin when Griffin stopped for a breather. His smile widened as Lance had heard and when dropping his hands from his ears had to quickly clamp them over Ryan's pressed to his mouth to keep from laughing. 

“That is beside the point Kinkade. Is he coming to you or not?” Griffin practically growled. 

“He is not on the outside of the ship sir.” Kinkade answered in his same stoic voice he had been using the whole conversation with James. No hint of emotion or lie to his words. Lance watched him in awe as he easily lied to his Superior and basically pinned it all on Keith without actually doing either.

“That son of a bitch.” Griffin cursed. “Kinkade your shift is up. Get food then hit the hay. The rest of us will find the black paladin and escort him back.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ryan answered before turning off his comms before pulling his hand back from Lance's mouth and taking both the other boy’s hands with him.

As soon as the obstructions were clear words spilled from Lance's slightly swollen lips. “Holy shit!” His hands shot up to pull at his hair. “did you… did you just… throw Keith under the bus to buy me some free time in the yard?” His hands darted from his head to Kinkade’s collar to shake him by it slightly. 

Ryan's face was back to its emotionless mask as the paladin shook him. Only raising a single eyebrow while responding after grabbing the boy’s wrists to stop the jostling. “I did not. Just because he's escaped 4 times this week and Griffin chose to jump to conclusions instead of asking for more information, does not mean that I threw anyone under the bus.” Once Lance released his collar Ryan moved his hands a few inches away from his body before releasing them. “And this is not the yard. It's barely a patio or balcony.”

At that Lance fell back against the door to laugh before his giggles turned into groans and he held his sides while coughing and groaning between giggles. “I wouldn't have picked you the type to skirt the rules Ryan.” Lance said with labored breathes. Before he turned to look at Kinkade fondly with his head at an angle. “Thank you for doing it for me. Even for something stupid like seeing outside.”

“It's not stupid. You were gone for almost five years. You deserve to get to see the earth.” Ryan said with his own soft look at the paladin before turning his attention to the view of the moon and stars out the air lock. “Besides, maybe Kogane should take one for his team. He is your leader. And the action of those under him fall under his responsibility.”

With that Lance threw his head back to laugh loudly again before it caused another flare up of pain. “I like you cadet Kinkade.” Lance said once his breathing steadied again. “He got under your skin too at the academy?” Lance asked still a smile plastered to his face as he looked out at the constellations he thought a few times he'd never see again in the past few years.

Ryan gave a small shrug in answer. “I hated doing unnecessary drills.” and Ryan caught out of the corner of his eye Lance's smile grow impossibly bigger. 

“Yeah, me too. You want some revenge on him. Tell him we had a bonding moment that I actually remember.” His last word getting cut off with a yawn. 

“Will you remember it? Sounds like your about to fall asleep.”

“Definitely. And I am not. I wouldn't want to make you deal with waking me up to go back to my room in the ward. I'm cranky when I get woken up. Unless you are yay tall.” Lance raised his hand to roughly gesture the height of his niece and nephew. 

“Don't worry about it. I'll watch your back and carry you back after you fall sleep.” 

“You don't have to do that Ryan.” Lance said with another yawn.

“No, but I want to have to return my charge. Even if a Bit late. Small victories.” those words follow with a soft smirk of the lips from Ryan.

“I got to get out, so we can both have this one. Though I think I won more. I got some nice company I wasn't expecting.” Lance said with a lighter smile. “Thanks again.”

“No problem.” The two sat in silence for about an hour before Lance slide on the wall till he was leaning against Ryan's shoulder fast asleep. The older boy lifting his Voltron counterpart into his arms to carry back to his hospital bed. A warm smile on his face the whole way.


End file.
